


Soft to The Touch

by hanorganaas



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: dailyfics, Fluff, Groping, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John loves the feel of Rodney's hands on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft to The Touch

John loves the feel of Rodney's hands on him. They are strong and bold as they are able to create things from scribbles of new formulas on the walls to the pleasure ignited united within him.

He loves the way his fingers move on everything on his body it tells him how much he is able to take in every flaw and imperfection and take it to be beautiful.

He loves the way Rodney's hands settle on his hips as they are intertwined whether John be on top at that time. They are not pushing hard enough to leave marks and bruises but hard enough to keep him from crashing and falling from the wild escatacy. John finds it to be a symbol. Rodney will always be there to keep him on his feet even when the ground is unstable.

But what John loves above all, is at night. Rodney holds him close...his head resting on his shoulder as he runs his hands through his hair and his down his spine sending a warm sensation through his body. The feel of his hands on him at that moment make him feel safe, secure and above all....loved.


End file.
